utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
ATEL
|p5SS27LM82Q}} ATEL (or あてる) is an YouTube singer, mixer, artist & animator. Atel's singing is distinctive for its soft, soothing and emotional voice, being able to hit low to high notes. She generally sings in Japanese, occasionally in English such as her collab cover of "Love is an open door". Her most popular solo cover is "Hikari" with over 26k views as of July 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # satel with Saku # Member of momo*pop # Member of The Circus Servants # Member of ordeR:Purin (in NewComer Chorus Battle) # Member of ✧S.P.A.R.K.L.E.S.✧ (in Nostalgia Chorus Celebration) # Member of ◖ℳℯℓℓifℓuøus◗ (in Teacup Trio Battle 2014) # Member of ᴀʟᴛᴀɪʀ ❈ ᴀᴍᴀɴᴛ (in FCCB) # Member of INTACT (in UYCB) # Member of chicken TEAnders w/ dipping sauce (Participant in Teacup Trio Battle 2015) # Member of dayon⚔destroyers (participant in the Lyrica System Online 2016) # Member of Voces ∞ Ολύμπου (in Blank*Space Battle Royale) List of Covered Songs (2013.09.14) # "Märchen Boyfriend and Märchen Girlfriend" (2013.09.20) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- feat. The Circus Servants (2013.11.27) # "Mushikui Psychedelism" feat. ATEL and YU♪ (2013.12.04) # "GLIDE" (2013.12.12) # "Futariboshi" (2014.01.09) # "(Short) For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" (2014.01.25) # "Kyun Koi" feat. Akiri and ATEL (2014.02.09) # "Dare demo ii kara, tsukiaitai" (2014.02.13) # "Honeymoon Un-Deux-Trois (Chorus)" (2014.02.14) # "Koorimizuiro" (2014.02.16) # "Go Die! Valentine's Day" feat. Hani and ATEL (2014.02.24) # "Jitter Doll" (2014.03.10) # "Carnival" feat. ATEL and Sutou (2014.03.26) #"Jinzou Enemy" (2014.04.11) #"Shikiori no Hana" (2014.04.14) #"Kisaragi Attention" (2014.04.19) #"EARTH DAY" (2014.04.22) #"Mekakushi Code" (2014.05.04) # "Yakimochi na Kotae -another story-" feat. Shooting Stars Chorus (2014.05.09) #"daze" (2014.05.10) # "Reboot" feat. ATEL, gt'mochi and ❄kyune (2014.05.24) # "Electric Angel" feat. Ryoko and ATEL (2014.05.26) #"Kimi no Oto" (2014.05.30) #"days" (Mekakucity Actors ED) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.06.03) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" feat. ✧S.P.A.R.K.L.E.S.✧ (2014.06.15) #"Shutter Chance" (2014.06.19) #"a vision" (2014.06.19) #"Tsuki no Youkai" feat. satel (2014.07.13) # "Dancer in the Dark" feat. ✧S.P.A.R.K.L.E.S.✧ (2014.07.13) #"unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2014.07.23) # "Smile Again" feat. CMKC and ATEL (2014.08.19) # "Gekka no Himeuta" feat. ᴀʟᴛᴀɪʀ ❈ ᴀᴍᴀɴᴛ (2014.10.28) #"Rakka suru bourei wa waratta" (2014.11.01) # "Music Music" feat. miseru and ATEL (2014.11.02) # "Happy Halloween!" feat. ▼Papier ⑅ Mâché▼ and ATEL (2014.11.02) # "Dream Killer" feat. ᴀʟᴛᴀɪʀ ❈ ᴀᴍᴀɴᴛ (2014.12.07) # "S.O.W. Sense of Wonder" (15 singer collab) (2014.12.20) #"Iroha Uta" (2014.12.20) #"Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2014.12.24) #"Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.12.30) #"Parare Loop" (2015.01.03) #"Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.28) # "Drop pop candy" -Short ver.- feat. ATEL and Yue (2015.02.13) #"Love is an Open Door" feat. satel (2015.02.14) # "Stone Cold" feat. miseru, Mochi, ATEL, mie, hani, and kura (2015.02.16) # "Take My Chance" -Remix ver.- feat. ATEL, Beibi, em, Froggie, Hotaru, ❄kyune, mie, minchi, miseru, Ryoko, Sa✿ku, and .VIX (2015.02.20) #"Hikoukigumi -piano ver. oneshot-" (2015.02.21) # "Hinekure Neji to Ame" (Uncooperative Screws and Rain) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.03.03) # "Dear You" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni song) feat. Shooting Stars Chorus (2015.03.05) #"Carry On" (2015.04.01) #"Non Stop Road" feat. INTACT (2015.04.09) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) feat. Shooting Stars Chorus (2015.04.09) # "Magenta Another Sky" feat. INTACT (2015.05.08) # "jewel" feat. satel (2015.06.17) #"Shunkan Hideout" feat. chicken TEAnders w/ dipping sauce (2015.06.20) # "Tell Your World" feat. ATEL, Mira, Soramin, miseru, Maru-chan, Sigre, Hanami, Hua, Lizzzy, and Senna (2015.06.30) # "Kuroneko" (Black Cat) feat. ATEL and laicha (2015.07.05) #"Sayonara Hanadorobo" (2015.07.18) #"Aka Pen Onegai Shimasu" (2015.07.28) #"Little Parade" feat. chicken TEAnders w/ dipping sauce (2015.07.30) # "Children Record" feat. naki, Hinoe, Nao, Yun, ATEL, Kyu, CiDRE, Hope, Naku, Igx, Tina, Phi, and JunbugP (2015.08.14) # "Rockbell" feat. ATEL, roo, Biscuit, Saku, Soramin, and Vivii (2015.08.19) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) (2015.08.26) # "Summertime Record" feat. naki, Hinoe, Nao, Yun, ATEL, Kyu, CiDRE, Igx, Tina, Phi, and JunbugP (2015.08.29) # "Natsu no Youni mo Hitokoishi" feat. *curry, ATEL, Neko, Odin, riza, and Suponjii (2015.09.07) # "Yume Maboroshi" (Fantasy) feat. chicken TEAnders w/ dipping sauce (2015.09.12) # "Futari no Kimochi no Honto no Himitsu" feat. ATEL and Biscuit (2015.09.26) # "Survivor" -manual edit ver.- feat. ATEL, Ayumu, HuZi, kyo, ❄kyune, and xero (2015.10.09) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) feat. Anna☆Cairi, Saku, ATEL, and roo (2015.10.24) # "GOLD" (15 singer collab) (2015.12.23) # "Chopin to Koori no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.12.24) # "Oyasumi no Uta" feat. ATEL, Fuyuneru, shiny, risu, and xero (2015.12.25) # "How many nights until Christmas?" feat. chicken TEAnders w/ dipping sauce (2015.12.28) # "Kimi he" (To You) feat. Anna☆Cairi, ATEL, Soramin, Odin ♀, and roo (2015.12.31) # "Shake it!" feat. ATEL, Hiro Muse, Jefferz, Kathy-chan ★, Mara, and Saint ♔ (2016.02.08) # "Dakini" feat. Voces ∞ Ολύμπου (2016.02.12) # "Light Lag" (2016.02.14) # "Märchen Kareshi to Märchen Kanojo" feat. satel (2016.02.14) # "Kikasetai no Wa" (Things I Want You to Hear) feat. chicken TEAnders w/ dipping sauce (2016.03.23) # "Departure!" (Hunter x Hunter OP) feat. Saku, Soramin, ATEL, and roo (2016.06.17) # "18go no Blue Gene" feat. dayon⚔destroyers (2016.06.26) # "Mitsugetsu Un Deux Trois" (Honeymoon Un Deux Trois) feat. Saku, ATEL, rini, and Haruka (2016.06.27) # "Angelfish" feat. ATEL, Saku, Laicha, Soramin, pellentz, and roo (2016.07.06) # "World Calling" feat. ATEL and Jefferz (2016.08.14) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She uses the microphone Audio Technica 2020 and edits with Adobe After Effects 5.5, Sony Vegas Pro 8, Adobe Audition 3.0, Paint Tool Sai.Youtube About External Links * Twitter * DeviantArt * ASK Category:Articles lacking information